The Storm : The Start
It was a bright Thursday in Adventure Bay. Mason, Martin and Ryan were at school. But it looked like there was a storm coming. A big one. CRASH! A bolt of lightning struck right outside the school. Martin dove under his desk. "It's just lightning." Ryan explained. "Whatever." Martin said as he slowly rose from under his desk. "My fur is standing from it." Martin said as he finally sat back down. "Hey what's that!?" A pup across the room shouted. Everyone in the room looked outside. There was some sort of funnel that looked like it was heading for the ground. "Children, it's nothing to worry about." The teacher said right when a tornado siren went off. "A tornado!" Mason screamed as the funnel touched the ground. "Everyone follow me!" The teacher said when she left the room. Everyone followed. BACK AT HOME Jade was watching TV when he almost passed out. "A twister has just struck Adventure Bay!" The weather man cried. "SLASHA!!!" Jade screamed. "What happened?" Slasha replied. "There has been a tornado warning in our area. We need to grab the kids before the school gets hit!" "Get in the car!" Slasha said as she headed for the car. Jade scurried along. When they got outside, they saw a funnel but the bottom was blocked by blowing trees. Once they got on the road, they were met by flying debris. "LOOK OUT!" Cried Slasha as a streetlight nearly crashed into the front window. They could see the massive storm clearly now. It was huge. Picking up cars and dirt and destroying everything in it's path. BACK AT SCHOOL Everyone was in the hallways, covering their heads and necks. The tornado was right next to the playground at this point. Some of the pups were crying and screaming while the teachers told them to settle down. Just then Slasha and Jade pulled up to the school. Trying not to be absorbed by the strong wind that was pulling them in. "Come On!" Jade yelled as he jumped out of the car. Ryan got a message on his phone. It was from Slasha. It said, "When the teachers are not looking, sneak to the front part of the school with your brothers. Me and you dad will pick you up and take you to the nearest shelter." Just then when the teachers were busy helping other students calm down, Ryan saw his chance. He showed his siblings the text and they nodded. They some how got to the other part of the school without being noticed. "Where is the entrance?" Mason asked. "Follow me." Ryan replied. Soon they were at the entrance. They crept out without making a sound and saw Jade and Slasha on the curb. "Let's go!" Jade cried. The twister was at the back of the school. Right when Martin opened the car door, they heard screams coming from inside the school.KABOOM! The twister hit the school really hard. The screams got louder as the tornado ripped through the school. Right when the tornado was about to absorb the whole school, it went right back into the clouds. Then all went silent. No more screams, no more roaring of wind, just silence. TO BE CONTINUED